Finding Daniel Tiger/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript for Finding Daniel Tiger. *playing *'Super Why': Wow. *'Wonder Red': Mmm. *'Super Why': Wow. *'Wonder Red': Mm-hmm. *'Super Why': Wow. *'Wonder Red': Yes, Super Why. No, I see it. It's beautiful. *'Super Why': So, Wonder Red, when you said you wanted an outside view, you didn't think you'd get the whole world, did you? Huh? Sighs Oh, yeah. A super reader can breathe out here. Did your man deliever, or did he deliever? *'Wonder Red': My man delievered. *'Super Why': And it wasn't so easy. *'Wonder Red': Because a lot of other super readers had their eyes on this place. *'Super Why': You better believe they did, every single one of them. *'Wonder Red': Mm-hmm. You did good. And the neighborhood is awesome. *and laughing *Snipping *'Super Why': So, you do like it, don't you? *'Wonder Red': No, no, no. I do, I do. I really do like it. But, Super Why, I know that the drop off is desirable, with the great schools and the amazing view, but do we really need so much space? *'Super Why': Wonder Red, honey, these are our kids we're talking about. They deserve the best. Look, look, look. They'll wake up, poke their little heads out, and they see a dragon! You see right by their bedroom window. *'Wonder Red': Shh! You're gonna wake the kids. *'Super Why': Oh, right, right. *'Wonder Red': Aw, look. They're dreaming. We still have to name them. *'Super Why': You want to name all of them right now? All right, we'll name uh, this half Super Why Junior, and then this half Wonder Red Junior. Okay, we're done. *'Wonder Red': I like Daniel Tiger. *'Super Why': Daniel Tiger. We'll name one Daniel Tiger, but I'd like most of them to be Super Why Junior. *'Wonder Red': Just think, in a couple of days, we're gonna be parents. *'Super Why': Yeah. What if they don't like me? *'Wonder Red': Super Why. *'Super Why': No, really. *'Wonder Red': There's over 400 eggs. Odds are, one of them is bound to like you. What? *'Super Why': You remember how we met? *'Wonder Red': Well, I try not to. *'Super Why': Well, I remember. "Excuse me, miss, can you check and see if I have a hook in my lip?" *'Wonder Red': Super Why! *'Super Why': You got a little closer because it was wiggling. kisses *'Wonder Red': Get away, get away! *'Super Why': Here she is. Cutie's here. Where'd everybody go? *Bull Worm breathing heavily *Why gasps *'Super Why': Wonder Red, get inside the house, Wonder Red. No, Wonder Red, don't. They'll be fine. Just get inside-- You, right now. *Bull Worm roars *'Super Why': No! Ow! Gasps Oh! Ooh! Ooh! *echoes *music playing *Why mutters *'Super Why': Wonder Red! Panting Wonder Red? Wonder Red? Gasps Wonder Red? Wonder Red? Wonder Red? Crying Oh! Ohh. There, there, there. It's okay. Daddy's here. Daddy's got you. I promise, I will never let anything happen to you: Daniel Tiger. *Kids presents *association with Out of the Blue Enterprises *Daniel Tiger *'Daniel Tiger': Offscreen First day of school! Wake up, wake up! Come on. First day of school. *'Super Why': I don't want to go to school, five more minutes. *'Daniel Tiger': Not you, Super Why. Me. *'Super Why': Okay. Huh? *'Daniel Tiger': Get up, get up. It's time for school, time for school, it's time for school, time for school. *'Super Why': All right, I'm up. *'Daniel Tiger': Boy! Oh, boy! Oh, boy! Whoa! *Thud *'Super Why': Daniel Tiger! *'Daniel Tiger': First day of school. *'Super Why': Daniel Tiger, don't move. Don't move. *'Daniel Tiger': Unh! Unh! *'Super Why': You'll never get out of there yourself. I'll do it. Unh! *Pop *'Super Why': All right, where's the break? You feel a break? *'Daniel Tiger': No. *'Super Why': Sometimes, you can't tell 'cause fluid rushes to the area. Now any rushing fluids? *'Daniel Tiger': No. *'Super Why': Are you woozy? *'Daniel Tiger': No. *'Super Why': How many fingers do you have? *'Daniel Tiger': I'm fine. *'Super Why': Answer the finger question. *'Daniel Tiger': Five. *'Super Why': No! See? Something's wrong with you. I have one, two, three, four, five-- That's all I have? You're okay. How's the lucky paw? *'Daniel Tiger': Lucky. *'Super Why': Let's see. *Grunts *'Super Why': Are you sure you want to go to school this year? Cause it's just fine if you don't. You can wait 5 or 6 years. *'Daniel Tiger': Come on, Super Why. It's time for school. *'Super Why': Uhh, uhh, uhh, forgot to brush. *'Daniel Tiger': Ohh. *'Super Why': Do you want this house to sting you? *'Daniel Tiger': Yes. *'Super Why': Brush. *'Daniel Tiger': Okay, I'm done. *'Super Why': Ah, you missed a spot. *'Daniel Tiger': Where? *'Super Why': There. Ha ha! Right there. And here and there. *playing *'Super Why': Alright! We're excited! The first day of school. Here we go. We're ready to learn to get some knowledge. Now, what's the one thing we have to remember about the world? *'Daniel Tiger': It's not safe. *'Super Why': That's my cub. First, we check to see that the cost is clear. We go out, and back in. And then we go out, and back in. And then one more time, out and back in. And sometimes, if you want to do it four times-- *'Daniel Tiger': Super Why... *'Super Why': All right, come on, boy. *'Daniel Tiger': Super Why, maybe while I'm at school, I'll see a grinch. *'Super Why': I highly doubt that. *'Daniel Tiger': Have you ever met a grinch? *'Super Why': No, and I don't plan to. *'Daniel Tiger': How old are jaguars? *'Super Why': Jaguars? I don't know. *'Daniel Tiger': Chicken Little from next door, he said that jaguars live to be about 100 years old. *'Super Why': You know what, if I ever meet a jaguar, I'll ask her. After I'm done talking to the grinch, okay? Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on, wait to cross. Hold my hand. Hold my hand. *'Daniel Tiger': Super Why, you're not going to freak out like you did at the petting zoo, are you? *'Super Why': Offscreen Hey, that bear was about to charge. Hmm. I wonder where we're supposed to go. *'Chicks': Bye, Mom! *'Audrey': I'll pick you up after school. *Winky and Dipsy taking Monroe Timmy's hat *'Tinky-Winky and Dipsy': Ha ha! *'Monroe Timmy': Come on, you guys! Stop it! Give it back! *'Super Why': Come on, we'll try over here. *Laughing *'Super Why': Excuse me, is this where we meet his teacher? *'Martin Benson': Well, look who's out of the house. *'Super Why': Yes. Shocking, I know. *'Martin Benson': Super Whyatt, right? *'Super Why': Super Why. *'Martin Benson': Martin. *'Ed Crosswire': Ed. *'King Friday XIII': King Friday XIII. Hey, you're a super reader. You're funny, right? Hey, tell us a joke. *'Ed Crosswire': Yeah. *'Martin Benson': Yeah. *'Super Why': Well, actually, that's a common misconception. Super readers are no funnier than any other kids and animals. *'King Friday XIII': Aw. Come on, Supie. *'Ed Crosswire': Yeah. Do something funny. *'Martin Benson': Yeah. *'Super Why': All right, I know one joke. There's a mollusk, see? And he walks up to a sea-- He dosen't walk up, he runs up. Actually, the mollusk isn't moving. He's in one place, and then the sea cucumber... Well, they--I'm mixed up. There was a mollusk and a sea cucumber. None of them were walking, so forget that I-- *'Martin Benson': Barry Benson! Get out of Shrek's yard now! *'Barry Benson': Whoa! *'Shrek': All right, you kids! Ooh, where'd you go? Where'd you go? Ooh, where'd you go? *'Daniel Tiger': Super Why. Super Why, can I go play, too? Can I? *'Super Why': I would feel better if you'd go played over on the sponge beds. *Squishing *Thud *'Jane Read' Gasps *'Kate Read': Crying *'Super Why': That's where I would play. *'Prince Wednesday, Muffy Crosswire, and Barry Benson': Laughing *'Muffy Crosswire': What's wrong with his paw? *'Prince Wednesday': He looks funny. *(Martin Benson spanks Barry Benson) *'Barry Benson': Ow! Hey, what'd I do? What'd I do? *'Martin Benson': Be nice. It's his first time at school. *'Super Why': He was born with it, kids. We call it his lucky paw. *'Daniel Tiger': Super Why... *'Muffy Crosswire': See this finger? It's actually shorter than all my other fingers but you can't really tell. Especially when I turn around like this. *'Barry Benson': I'm H-2-O intolerant. Ah-choo! *'Prince' Wednesday: I'm obnoxious. *'Mr.' Ratburn: Singing Oh! Let's name the zones, the zones, the zones. Let's name the zones of the open sky! *'Kids': Mr. Ratburn! *'Barry Benson': Come on, Daniel Tiger. *'Super Why': Woah! You better stay with me. *'Mr. Ratburn': Singing Mesopelagic, bathyal, abyssalpelagic, all the rest are too deep for you and me to see! Huh. I wonder where my class has gone? *'Kids': We're under here! *'Mr. Ratburn': Oh, there you are. Climb aboard, explorers. Singing Oh, knowledge exploring is, oh, so lyrical, when you think thoughts are empirical. *'Daniel Tiger': Super Why, You can go now. *'Mr. Ratburn': Hello. Who is this? *'Daniel Tiger': I'm Daniel Tiger. *'Mr. Ratburn': Well, Daniel Tiger, all new explorers must answer a science question. *'Daniel Tiger': Okay. *'Mr. Ratburn': You live in what kind of home? *'Daniel Tiger': An anemon-none. An nemenem-menome. *'Mr. Ratburn': Okay, okay, don't hurt yourself. Welcome aboard, explorers. *'Super Why': Just so you know, he's got a little paw. I find he's having trouble walking, I let him take a break, 10, 15 minutes. *'Daniel Tiger': Offscreen Super Why, it's time for you to go now. *'Mr. Ratburn': Don't worry. We're gonna stay together as a group. Okay, class, optical orbits up front. And remember, we keep our supraesophogeal ganglion to ourselves. That means you, Monroe Timmy. *'Monroe Timmy': Offscreen Aw, man! *'Super Why': Bye, Daniel Tiger! *'Daniel Tiger': Bye, Super Why! *'Super Why': Bye, son! Be safe. *'Martin Benson': Hey, you're doing pretty well for a first-timer. *'Super Why': Well, you can't hold on to them forever, can you? *'King Friday XIII': You know, I had a tough time with my oldest out at the drop off. *'Super Why': They just got to grow up-- The drop off?! They're going to the drop off?! What are you, insane?! Why don't we just fry them up now and serve them with chips?! *'Martin Benson': Hey, Whyatt, calm down! *'Super Why': Don't tell me to calm, Buzzy Boy! *'Martin Benson': Buzzy Boy? *'King Friday XIII': You know, for a super reader, he really isn't that funny. *'Ed Crosswire': Pity. *'Mr. Ratburn': Singing Oh! Let's name the species, the species, the species! Let's name the species that live in the earth! *'Daniel Tiger': Offscreen Woah! *'Mr. Ratburn': Singing There's porifera, coelenterata, hydrosa, scyphoza, anthozoa, ctemphora, bryozoas, three! Gastropoda, arthropoda, echinoderma, and some kids like you and me! Come on, sing with me. Singing Oh! singing indisitinctly *music plays *'Mr. Ratburn': Just the girls this time. Singing Oh, flowers are cool, flowers are fun, they make us proud. *arrive to the drop off *'Mr. Ratburn': Okay, the drop off. All right, kids, feel free to explore, but stay close. Gasps Stromalitic cyanobacteria! Gather. *gasp *'Mr. Ratburn': An entire ecosystem contained in one infintesimal speck. There are as many protein pairs contained in this... *'Prince Wednesday': Come on, let's go. *'Mr. Ratburn': Come on, sing with me. Singing There's porifera, coelenterata, hydrosa, scyphoza, anthozoa, ctemphora, bryozoas, three. *'Daniel Tiger': Hey, guys, wait up! Whoa. Cool. *'Prince Wednesday': Saved your life! *'Muffy Crosswire': Aw, you guys made me fall! *'Barry Benson' and Prince Wednesday: Laughing *'Daniel Tiger': What's that? *'Prince Wednesday': Offscreen I know what that is. Oh, oh, Chicken Little saw one. He ca... He said it was called a... a butt. *'Daniel Tiger': Whoa. *'Muffy Crosswire': Wow. That's a pretty big butt. *Benson runs *'Barry Benson': Oh, look at me. I'm gonna go touch the butt. Ah-choo! Whoa! *'Daniel Tiger, Prince Wednesday, and Muffy Crosswire': Laughing *'Barry Benson': Oh, yeah? Let's see you get closer. *'Muffy Crosswire': Okay. Beat that. *'Prince Wednesday': Come on, Daniel Tiger! How far can you go? *'Daniel Tiger': Oh, um, Super Why says it's not safe. *'Super Why': Daniel Tiger! No! *'Daniel Tiger': Super Why? *'Super Why': You're about to run up into open water! *'Daniel Tiger': No, I wasn't gonna go! *'Super Why': It's just a good thing I was here. If I hadn't shown up-- *'Muffy Crosswire': Sir, he wasn't gonna go! *'Prince Wednesday': Yeah, he was too afraid! *'Daniel Tiger': No, I wasn't! *'Super Why': This does not concern you, kids, and you're lucky I don't tell your parents who were out there. You know you can't run well! *'Daniel Tiger' I can run fine, Super Why, Okay? *'Super Why': No, It's not okay. You shouldn't be anymore near here. Okay, I was right. You know what, You'll start school in a year or two. *'Daniel Tiger': No, Super Why! Just because you're scared of the water-- *'Super Why': Clearly, you're not ready and you're not coming back until you are. You think you can do these things, but you just can't, Daniel Tiger! *'Daniel Tiger': I hate you. *'Mr. Ratburn': Singing There's... nothing to see. Gather. Uh, over there. Excuse me, is there anything I can do? I am a scientist, sir, Is there any problem? *'Super Why': I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt things. He isn't a good tiger and, I just think it's a little too soon for him to be out here unsupervised. *'Mr. Ratburn': Offscreen Well, I can assure you, he's quite safe with me. *'Super Why': Offscreen Look. I'm sure he is, but you have a large class, and he can get lost, you know, from sight if you're not looking. And I'm not saying you're not looking. *'Abby Mallard': Oh my gosh! Daniel Tiger's running up to sea! *'Super Why': (Gasps), Daniel Tiger! What do you think you're doing? You're gonna get stuck out there, and I'm gonna have to get you before a tiger hunter does! Get back here! I said get back here now! Stop! You take one more move, mister... Don't! Don't you dare! If you put one paw on that boat... Are you listening to me? Don't touch the bo-- *Tiger stamps the boat *'Super Why': Daniel Tiger! *'Prince Wednesday': (Whispers) He touched the butt. *'Super Why': You just run your little tail right back here, Daniel Tiger! That's right! You are in big trouble, young man! Do you hear me? Big... *breathing and hissing *'Super Why': Big... *'Muffy Crosswire': Aah! *'Daniel Tiger': Aah! Super Why, help me! *'Super Why': I'm coming, Daniel Tiger! Gasps *'Muffy Crosswire': Aah! *'Mr. Ratburn': Get under me, kids! *'Daniel Tiger': Aah! Oh, No!, Super Why!, Super Why! *'Super Why': Panting Oh! Daniel Tiger! Panting Unh. Daniel Tiger! Daniel Tiger, no! Daniel Tiger! Daniel Tiger! Daniel Tiger! No! Panting No! Unh. Panting Daniel Tiger! Daniel Tiger! *music playing *'Daniel Tiger': (Whimpers) *'Sloan Blackburn': Whoa! Hold on! *Why panting *'Super Why': Oh, no. No. No, it's gone! It's gone! No, no, it can't be gone! No, no! Daniel Tiger! Daniel Tiger! Daniel Tiger! No! Inhales Daniel Tiger! Daniel Tiger! No! No, please, no! No, no! Panting Has anybody seen a boat? Please? A white boat? They took my son! My son! Help me, please. *'Anne Shirley': Look out! *'Super Why': What? Ooh. Ohh. *'Anne Shirley': Ohh. Oh, oh. Sorry. I didn't see you. Sir? Are you okay? *'Super Why': He's gone, he's gone. *'Anne Shirley': There, there. It's all right. *'Super Why': He's gone. *'Anne Shirley': It'll be okay. *'Super Why': No, no. They took him away! I have to find the boat! *'Anne Shirley': A boat? Hey, I've seen a boat! *'Super Why': You have? *'Anne Shirley': Mm-hmm. And it passed by not too long ago. *'Super Why ': A white one? *'Anne Shirley': Hi. I'm Anne Shirley. *'Super Why': Where? Which way? *'Anne Shirley': Oh, oh, oh, oh. It went, um... this way! It went this way! Follow me! *'Super Why': Thank you! Thank you, thank you so much! *'Anne Shirley': No problem! *music playing *Why follows Anne Shirley *'Super Why': offscreen Hey... Wait! *Why still following Anne Shirley *'Anne Shirley': Will you quit it? *'Super Why': What? *'Anne Shirley': I'm trying to walk here. What outdoors isn't big enough for you or some like that? You got a problem, buddy? Huh? Huh? Do you? Do you? Do you? You want a piece of me? Yeah, yeah! Ooh, I'm scared, now! What? *'Super Why': Wait a minute. *'Anne Shirley': Stop following me, Okay? *'Super Why': What are you talking about? You're showing me which way the boat went! *'Anne Shirley': A boat? Hey, I've seen a boat! It passed by not too long ago. It went, um..., this way! It went this way! Follow me! *'Super Why': Wait a minute, wait a minute! What is going on? You already told me which way the boat was going! *'Anne Shirley': I did? Oh, no. *'Super Why': If this is some kind of practical joke, it's not funny. And I know funny. I'm a super reader. *'Anne Shirley': No, it's not. I know it's not. I'm... I'm so sorry. See, I... I suffer from short-term memory loss. *'Super Why': Short-term memory loss. I don't believe this. *'Anne Shirley': No, it's true. I forget things almost instantly. It runs in my family. Well, I mean, at least, I think it does. Um, hmm. Where are they? Can I help you? *'Super Why': Something's wrong with you, really. You're wasting my time. I have to find my son. Gasps *'The Grinch': Hello. *'Super Why': Ohh. *'Anne Shirley': Well, hi! *'The Grinch': Name's The Grinch. It's all right. I understand. Why trust a grinch, right? Laughs So, what's a couple of bites like you doing out so late, eh? *'Super Why': Nothing. We're not doing anything. We're not even out. *'The Grinch': Great! Then how'd you morsels like to come to a little get-together I'm having? *'Anne Shirley': You mean, like a party? *'The Grinch': Yeah. right. A party. What do you say? *'Anne Shirley': Oh, I love parties. That sounds like fun. *'Super Why': You know, parties are fun, and it's tempting, but we can't-- *'The Grinch': Oh, come on, I insist. *'Super Why': Offscreen Okay, That's all that matters. *'Anne Shirley': Offscreen Hey, look, balloons. It is a party. *'The Grinch': Offscreen Ha ha ha ha! Mind your distance, though. Those balloons can be a bit dodgy. You wouldn't want one of them to pop. *music playing *'Super Why': offscreen Oh. Ohh. *'The Grinch': Snips! Snails! *'Snips': There you are, The Grinch. Finally. *'The Grinch': We got company. *'Snips': Well, it's about time, mate. *'Snails': We've already gone through the snacks, and i'm still starving. *'Snips': We almost had a freezing frenzy. *'Snails': Come on, let's get this over with. *rings *'The Grinch': Offscreen Right, then. The meeting has officially come to order. Let us all say the pledge. *'The Grinch', Snips, and Snails: I am a nice grinch, not a mindless eating machine. If I am to change this image, I must first change myself. Kids and animals are friends, not food. *'Snips': Except stinkin' dolphins. *'Snails': Dolphins? Yeah. They think they're so cute. "Oh, look at me. I'm a flippin' little dolphin. Let me flip for you. Ain't I something?" *'The Grinch': Right, then. Today's meeting is Step 5: Bring a Toon Friend. Now, do you all have your friends? *'Snips': Got mine. *'Knick': Hyperventilating *'Anne Shirley': Hey, there. *'The Grinch': How about you, Snails? *'Snails': Oh, I...seem to have misplaced my friend. *Why gasps *'The Grinch': Offscreen That's all right, Snails. I had a feeling this would be a difficult step. You can help yourself to one of my friends. *'Snails': Oh, thanks, mate. A little chum for Snails, eh? *'The Grinch': Offscreen I'll start the testimonies. Hello. My name is The Grinch. *'Snips and Snails': Hello, Grinch. *'The Grinch': It has been three weeks since my last animals. On my honor, or may I be chopped up and made into soup. *'Snails': You're an inspiration to all of us! *'Snips': Amen. *'Super Why': Grunts *'The Grinch': Right then, who's next? *'Anne Shirley': Offscreen Oh, oh, oh. Pick me, pick me, pick me. *'The Grinch': Yes. The little Shelia down the front. *'Anne Shirley': Whoo! *'The Grinch': Come on up here. *'Anne Shirley': Hi. I'm Anne Shirley. *'The Grinch, Snips and Snails': Hello, Anne Shirley. *'Anne Shirley': And, uh, well, I don't think I've ever eaten a fish. *'Snails': Hey, that's incredible. *'The Grinch': Good on you, mate. *'Anne Shirley': Sighs I'm glad that I got that off my chest. *'The Grinch': Alright, anyone else? Hello, how about you, mate? What's your problem? *'Super Why': Offscreen Me? I don't... I don't have a problem. *'The Grinch': Oh, Okay. *'The Grinch, Snips and Snails': Denial. *'Super Why': Aah! *'The Grinch': Offscreen Just start with your name. *'Super Why': Okay. Uh, hello. My name is Super Why. I'm a super reader. *'Snails': A super reader? Really? *'The Grinch': Go on! Tell us a joke! *'Snails': Oh, I love jokes! *'Super Why': Well, I actually do know one that's pretty good. Um, there was this mollusk, and he walks up to the sea cucumber. Normally, they don't talk, sea cucumbers, but in a joke, everyone talks, so the sea mollusk says to the cucumber... *music playing *'Daniel Tiger': Offscreen Super Why! *'Super Why': Daniel Tiger! *'Snails': Daniel Tiger! Laughs Daniel Tiger! I don't get it. *'The Grinch': For a super reader, he's not that funny. *'Super Why': No, no, no, no. He's my son. He was taken by these divers. *'Anne Shirley': offscreen Oh, my. You poor kid. *'Snails': Humans! Think they own everything. *'Snips': Probably American! *'The Grinch': Now, there is a father-- Looking for his little boy. *'Super Why': Offscreen What do these markings mean? *'The Grinch': Sobs I never knew my father! *'Snips': Group hug. *'Snails': Come here. We're all mates here, mate. *'Super Why': I can't read human. *'Anne Shirley': Offscreen Well, then, we got to find a kid that can read this. Hey, look, Grinches! *'Super Why': No, no, no, Anne Shirley! *'Anne Shirley': Hey, guys, guys! *'Super Why': No, no, no, Anne Shirley! *'Anne Shirley': Hey, that's mine! Give it to me! *'Super Why': Anne Shirley! *'Anne Shirley': Gimme! Ow! *'Super Why': Oh, I'm sorry. Are you okay? *'Anne Shirley': Ow, ow, ow. *'Super Why': I'm so sorry. *'Anne Shirley': You really clocked me there. Am I bleeding? *'Super Why': Ohh. *'Anne Shirley': Ow, ow, ow. *'The Grinch': Anne Shirley, are you ok... Sniffs Ohh. Ohh, that's good. *'Snips and Snails': (Gasps) Intervention! *'The Grinch': Just a bite! *'Snips': Hold it together, mate! *'Snails': Remember, Grinch, kids and animals are friends, not food. *'The Grinch': Food! *'Super Why': Anne Shirley, look out! *'Anne Shirley': Aah! *'The Grinch': I'm having kids tonight! *'Snails': Remember the steps, mate! Remember the steps! *'Super Why and Anne Shirley': Screaming *'Super Why': Whoa! *'Anne Shirley': Aah! *'The Grinch': Just one bite! *'Super Why and Anne Shirley': Scream *Clanking *'The Grinch': G'day. Grr! *Banging *'Super Why': There's no way out! There's gotta be a way to escape! *Clanging *'Anne Shirley': Who is it? *'Super Why': Anne Shirley, help me find a way out! *'Anne Shirley': Sorry. You'll have to come back later. We're trying to escape! *Clang *'Super Why': Okay. There's no way out! There's gotta be a way out! *'Anne Shirley': Look. here's something. "Es-cap-e." I wonder what that means. It's funny. It's spelled just like the word "escape." *'Super Why': Let's go! *'Anne Shirley': Aah! *'The Grinch': Here's Grinchie! *'Super Why': Wait a minute. You can read? *'Anne Shirley': I can read? That's right! I can read! *'Super Why': Well, then, here! Read this now! *'Super Why and Anne Shirley': Scream *'The Grinch': Ohh! *'Snips': He really dosen't mean it, you know! He never even knew his father! *'Snails': Offscreen Don't fall off the wagon! *'Super Why and Anne Shirley': Screaming *'The Grinch': Roars *'Super Why': Oh, no, it's blocked! *'The Grinch': Grunting *'Snips': No, Grinch, focus! *'Snails': Sorry about Grinch, mate. *'Snips': He's really a nice guy. *'Super Why': I need to get the mask! *'Anne Shirley': You want that mask? Okay. *'Super Why': No, no, no, no, no, no! *'Anne Shirley': Whoo! *'Super Why': Quick, grab the mask! Grab it! *'The Grinch': Snarls *'Snips': Oh, no. Grinch? *'The Grinch': Sniffs What? *music playing *'The Grinch': Gasps Run away! Run away! *'Anne Shirley': Offscreen Aw, is the party over? *boom *Explosions *Plop *'Ozzy': Nice. *Splash *'Daniel Tiger': Super Why? Panting Super Why? Huh? *music playing *'Daniel Tiger': Aah Uhh! *glass *'Daniel Tiger': Uhh! Panting *'Greg Wiggle': Emma. *'Emma Wiggle': Uh-huh? *'Greg Wiggle': Prep for his anterior crown, would you, please? And I'm going to need a few more cotton rolls. *'Emma Wiggle': Offscreen Okay. *'Greg Wiggle': Hello, little fella. *'Daniel Tiger': Aah! *'Greg Wiggle': Laughs Beauty, isn't he? I found that guy struggling for life out on the reef, and I saved him. So, has that Novocaine kicked in yet? *'Steve': Offscreen I think so. We're ready to roll. *'Daniel Tiger': Gasps *'Austin': Bubbles! Muttering My bubbles! *'Tickety Tock': He likes bubbles. *'Daniel Tiger': Aah! Ohh! No! Uhh! *Star, Austin, Periwinkle and Sue Ellen Armstrong murmuring *'Daniel Tiger': Whimpering *'Slippery Soap': Bonjour. *'Daniel Tiger': Aah! *'Patrick Star': Woah. Slow down, little fella. There's nothing to worry about. *'Sue Ellen Armstrong': Oh, he's scared to death. *'Daniel Tiger': I want to go home. Do you know where Super Why is? *'Tickety Tock': Honey, Super Why's probably back at the cartoon store. *'Daniel Tiger': Cartoon store? *'Patrick Star': Yeah, you know, like, I'm from SpongeBob SquarePants (TV Series). *'Periwinkle': I'm from Blue's Clues (TV Series). *'Austin': The Backyardigans. *'Sue Ellen Armstrong': Arthur (TV Series). *'Tickety Tock': Blue's Clues (TV Series). *'Periwinkle': So, which one is it? *'Daniel Tiger': I'm from..., Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood? *'Periwinkle': Ah, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood. Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood? Aah! Aah! Aah! He hasn't been decontaminated yet. Slippery Soap! *'Slippery Soap': Oui. *'Periwinkle': Clean him! *'Slippery Soap': Oui. *'Periwinkle': Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood. *'Slippery Soap': Ooh, la mer. Bon. *music playing *'Slippery Soap': Volia. He is clean. Pop *'Austin': Wow! A little tiger. What's it like? *'Daniel Tiger': A little tiger? *'Austin': I knew it. *'Sue Ellen Armstrong': Kid, If there's anything you need, just ask your friend, Sue Ellen. That's me. Or if i'm not around, you can always talk to my sister, Orange Kitten. *'Orange Kitten': Hi. How are you? Category:Transcripts Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs Category:Finding Nemo Transcripts